Forced to Rule
by Dimitri'sfuturegf
Summary: Rose Mazur is forced to choose of three suitors to marry before she turns nineteen...story better than summary...rxr! enjoy if if says rorced on your screen it is meant to be forced im sorry for the typo!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Summary:

Modern day Princess Rose of Turkey is told she will not become queen unless she finds a husband before she turns nineteen.

She is encountered by three possible fiancées, player Adrian Ivaskov, safe Edison Castile, and rich bad boy and the prince of a wealthy nation, Dimitri Belikov.

Being a princess is not all its cracked up to be. Little girls dream of becoming a princess for the reasons of wealth and beauty. No one ever dreams of becoming a princess for the forced marriage or the making decisions for a whole nation. I, Rose Mazur don't want to be a princess, but I really have no choice. My father Ibrahim Mazur is the King of Turkey while my mother, Janine is Turkey's Beautiful queen. The two of them together are unstoppable, fearless. And even though I speak my mind and I will always say my opinion, I don't think I will ever be able to rule our great nation…

"Rose. Rose…?" my best friend Lissa Dragomir says, snapping me back to the present.

"Huh? Sorry I guess I just spaced out," I replied looking back into my coffee mug. We were in the towns smallest and least paparazzi filled coffee shop. Just as I was about to tell Lissa my thoughts about becoming queen, my Blackberry Style beeped saying I had a new message.

I opened the message:

Rose I need you home immediately; Lord Ivashkov arrived to the house early and wants to meet you, PRONTO!

Love mom3

Great! That's exactly what I need right now early guests. My life was dictated in every way, who I saw, where I went, who I went with. Every moment was photographed and recorded. I hated how I didn't get to find someone and fall hopelessly in love like most other girls.

"So rose how do you think Adrian will be?" Lissa asked as we slipped out the back door of the café.

To be honest I didn't know what to expect to out of him. If the rumors were true then I probably would not like him.

"Well," I said "if he is anything like the media says then he will probably be too busy to have an actual conversation with me before he has to jet of to the next strip club."

"Oh come on don't be such a downer" Liss says as I hopped into the passenger seat of her vintage mini cooper. "He's really hot and he can make anyone laugh I wouldn't mind running into him once or twice."

"Ha Ha, I wish you would be serious for once, this is the rest of my life I'm talking about. Not some walk through the park of quick affairs and hot dates. I have to choose someone. You know divorce is strictly forbidden no matter how many times I'm am cheated on I have to suck it up and procreate against my will. If anything he has a lot of money which means tons of Gucci and endless amounts of Prada shoes. Arg! I would give it all up for real love. I don't even want to be married at nineteen; I mean I haven't even lived at all. I-"

"Rose, you know I love you but we've been over this a million times, but give them a chance who knows? If you knock down some of that thick brick wall you've built maybe you'll actually like one of these guys. Besides we are here so there is no avoiding it now. Go in, freshen up, and go see that hot piece of men meat that is so not patiently waiting for you. And remember what I said…let some of the wall down you never know what might happen." Lissa was so insightful sometimes.

"Okay, I'll try, I love you. Wish me luck."

She blew me a kiss and drove off looking like Barbie in vintage couture.

I didn't know what to think of all this. Much less start to think about actual love. As I walked through the fancy double doors and said hi to the doorman I wondered why my father thought I couldn't pick someone myself.

"Ugh," I ran straight into a man on my way to my room. "Sorry I didn't mean to run into you I-"Suddenly I looked into the most beautiful emerald green eyes I'd ever seen. I took a step back and looked at the smirk on Adrian Ivashkov's gorgeous face.

"Hi, Rose? Can I call you rose? Wow you are even more ravishing in person. You really are yummy. I'll bet we will have a grrreat time together."

I gave him a look that had to say i was peeved. I mean this guy was hitting on me and we had met not ten seconds before, this couldn't be good. I tried to raise my eyebrow like Lissa always did but failed miserably and asked, "Why are you in this part of the hall? No one's allowed here."

"Uh well your lovely mother sent me to find you, she says she wanted to give us a few minutes to get to know each other before dinner. Is there somewhere we could go and talk?"

I think I visibly gulped. "Yeah, we can go to the office across the hall and sit."

We walked to my dad's office and sat in the two chairs that were kind of ugly and very uncomfortable. Adrian looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. After a few awkward moments of silence I coughed and said "so is there anything you want to ask me? Since we could be getting married…"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed! I greatly appreciated it! I hope this up date is quick enough for you!

And since I forgot last time…usual disclaimer applies. I don't own anything…Richelle Mead does…..well maybe except that door man…okay here's chapter 2

RPOV

"Ummm…not really. Do you want to go out tonight? I know this great club that we could go and-"

I zoned out after that, but he kept rambling on about some club called Anatomy. No thank you. I mean I like a good party but right now, tonight I had the rest of my miserable life on my mind. This was business and he was supposed to show me that he would make a good king alongside me. Adrian seemed like the exact opposite. Adrian seemed like he would be the down fall of our great peaceful country.

"Stop okay! Just stop. Is this all a joke to you? Some way to get your face in the media more? Because this is serious, this is the rest of our lives we are talking about." I felt like a could punch someone

Just then my mother's young advisor Mia came into the room to tell us that dinner was being served and that we should head down before mother sends the whole staff to look for us. I glanced at Adrian and caught him very unsubtly checking Mia out. He seemed to be undressing her with his eyes, and right in front of me at that. I stood from my uncomfy chair and stomped out of the room towards the dining hall. How could he? I mean he was supposed to prove himself to me and to my parents. My father, how could my father have picked Adrian? He is so elf absorbed. His hair looks like he spent an hour in the bathroom trying to make it look like Robert Pattinson . This was ridiculous. I walked to the table and glared at my mother and father who were happily chatting away about something completely random and pointless. I was about to say something when Adrian came in behind mean and put his hand on the small of my back.

"You have such a lovely daughter your majesties. She is very beautiful." He was starting to make me mad.

"Thank you Adrian we think so too." My mother was smiling like she had just hit the jackpot. Oh goodness. Maybe she should marry him. I knew that my behavior was childish, but so was his. I couldn't wait for the dinner to end.

"So, Adrian how is school going for you? You're almost done right?" My father said trying to make polite conversation.

"Yes I'm currently taking art and world culture classes…but I should be graduating before summer arrives." Adrian sounded smart and like he knew what he wanted, but his off attitude made me think that he was only taking these classes because they were fun, not for his education. " Just in time for a summer wedding," he added looking at me and flashing a sexy smile. Oh wait…sexy?...what was I thinking? This wasn't good.

"Yeah," I smiled weakly, looking into my salad plate. Oh God. I didn't know what to think of the whole situation. Suddenly Lissa's words came flooding back to me…" Knock down the wall."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," I said looking at Adrian, as I flashed my sexiest smile, hoping my mother didn't notice. He had a very confused look on his face, probably wondering about my moods sudden change.

"What plans were those?" my mother asked.

"Oh nothing, Adrian just wanted to take me out tonight to get to know each other."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, don't you think Janine?" My father seemed over the moon. Wow, he must really like this guy. Great. I was then really glad that they had not asked me where we were going. They may have freaked if I told them that we were going to a club called Anatomy. I could already see their faces. Eek!

"Yeah, I'm glad you changed your mind. It'll give us plenty of bonding time," Adrian said, his words definitely filled with a double meaning. I looked away as I felt my cheeks fill with color. Wow, he was coming on strong, and in front of my parents. This guy definitely wasn't afraid of anything!

The rest of dinner went smoothly. I learned a few things about Adrian, where he was from, some things about his parents, Nathan and Daniella, about his school and what he wanted to do. All I could think about was that lazy smile and our "date" tonight. Even though I thought I was going to hate Adrian, I realized that the more I listened to his voice and heard his carefree remarks the more I grew to like him. Maybe I needed someone like him in my life. My thoughts were interrupted when my mother decided that her and dad were going to skip dessert and head to the family room which just so happened to be on the other side of the house. They were a sneaky pair.

"So," Adrian said" are you ready for our hot date tonight?"

"Yeah can you give me five minutes? I'll be right back…" I walked down the hall towards my bedroom trying to decide what to wear. I opened my bedroom door and shut it behind me. I took my fushia colored Alice and Olivia ruffled top and my gray seven skinnies out of my closet silently prayed that my father wouldn't see me before we left. I slipped my black Louboutin ankle boots and walked out shutting the door behind me. I walked back down the hall and found Adrian admiring my father's great sword collection. "Hey you ready," I asked.

"Yeah you think we can get past the guards without having them follow us?"

Oh I had forgotten the mob that always follows me everywhere.

"Yeah I know a way out the back I've never gotten caught." I pointed to a door that led out the back where the royal guards never stood. "We will have to take a taxi we can't risk being seen in your car."

"Okay," he replied squeezing my hand and flashing me that lazy smile that I was really growing to love…as we walked onto the street I realized I couldn't wait to get to the club and forget all my worries. We flagged down a taxi and headed to the club.

**Thank you again for all those wonderful reviews I loved seeing and reading them…I'll try to update again before Sunday! Id love to know who you want her to end up with, I personally want Dimitri so I just want your opinions…til next time, Tristan Nicole **


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I just want to thank everyone for all their reviews and opinions I loved reading every one of them! Thank you so much, they made me want to start writing right away!

So usual disclaimer applies…I don't own anything…though I wish I did…so chapter three!

When we arrived, the club was already packed with people grinding and dancing in the middle of the dark dance floor. Adrian took my hand and led me to the bar and asked me if I wanted anything to drink. "Just water," I replied. Adrian flagged down the bartender and ordered a gin and tonic for himself.

"I wanna dance!" I yelled to Adrian over the new Rihanna song that was playing through the speakers. I felt a little crazy so I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. When we reached the middle of the floor I put my hands in the air, swayed my hips to the music and hoped I didn't look silly. Suddenly my hip bumped someone, "Sorry," I yelled though I didn't know why I was sorry, everyone was running and bumping into each other. We were in a club after all

"That's okay," a heavily accented voice replied, making me turn left, the direction in which I had first hit the person. I looked up and saw a man, and when I say man I mean man, he had to be at least 6'6 with long brown hair and tanned skin. Or at least it looked tan in the crazy colored strobe lights coming from the ceiling. He kinda looked like one of those gorgeous guys you see modeling underwear in all the fashion magazines, but somehow he looked rougher and more chiseled, hardcore. I smiled and forced myself to put all my attention back to Adrian. I leaned in and whispered to Adrian that I needed something to drink. He nodded and said he would stay on the dance floor.

I made my way to the bar to get another water. I sat in one of the stools and waited for the bartender to come back with my drink.

"You're a really good dancer." The heavily accented voice said into my ear. I jumped and turned around facing the god. Okay he looked like a god.

"Thanks, "I replied, turning back to the bar and grabbing my water. "But I've got to get back to my friend."

"Wait, I feel like I've seen you somewhere." Crap, so much for my cover. "Are you a model?" the guy tried.

"Yeah, a model," I replied, hoping he didn't notice I was lying and realize who I really was. That would be bad. Really bad.

"But I've really got to get back to my friend, he's waiting for me," I replied as I walked away and back to where I saw Adrian dancing last.

"But wait! I really wanna talk to you some more. What's your name?"

"Rosemarie!" I shouted hoping he wouldn't make the connection. I pushed my way through the crowd back to where Adrian was dancing against some girls. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, sorry some guy wouldn't stop talking to me at the bar."

"That's okay," he said flashing me what I now realized was his trademark smile. "You wanna go somewhere quiet, there's a park down the street? We can walk."

"Yeah, this music's giving me a headache anyways. Let's go." We held hands and walked out of the club. "Where's the park?" I asked

"Like two blocks away."

We walked the two blocks and headed for the swings we saw on the far edge of the deserted park. I glanced at my watch only to realize that it was already midnight. Wow. I started to wonder if my parents were freaking out, since they had probably figured out that we snuck out without all the body guards. But I thought that it might be okay since my dad liked Adrian so much. I quickly forgot about the time when Adrian started talking to me.

"So tell me something no one knows…" Adrian said.

"Well. Hmmm, I have a tattoo. I got it last year with my friend Lissa, my parents don't know. I think my mom would have a heart attack." Adrian looked thoughtful, like he was wondering about my tattoo.

"Where?" he asked.

"What?"

"Where is the tattoo?" Adrian mused and waggled his eyebrows

His hand reached out to me and I slapped him away and continued swinging. "You are such a pervert, but I'm not gonna tell you. Maybe if you're lucky you might see it one day."

"I'll hold you to that," He grinned.

"I wouldn't hold your breath." I laughed. Even though I really didn't want to like Adrian it was hard not to. His easy go personality was kind of infectious. "So tell me something no one knows about you.."

"Well," he said, whispering, "I'm deathly afraid of… spiders and-" suddenly he was cut off by my blackberry ringing.

"Hello?"

"Rosemarie Mazur, do you know what time it is? Your father says not to worry, but it's really hard not to. Are you okay rose? She was shouting so loud I'm sure Adrian could hear every word she was saying.

"Mom I'm okay, I'm fine. Please stop shouting and please remember that I am an adult, I can take care of myself for once. I love you, okay? I'm hanging up now. Goodbye!" Oh mothers. I wish she would realize that I'm not a child, and trust my own judgment. If she trusts me to rule the country, she should have faith that I can take care of myself for a few hours. I shove my phone back into my purse and face Adrian.

"Sorry, she gets so paranoid sometimes. I love her but she's a real piece of work, well, all the time." I laugh.

"Maybe I should take you home it's almost one so…"

"Okay but let's stay a few more minutes, I won't be able to see you for a few days because I have meetings, and Edison Castile and Dimitri Belikov are coming into town to meet me and have dinner with my parents. I really don't want to meet anymore people.

We stayed a few more minutes and talked some more about our child hood and our favorite memories. Adrian called the cab and took me back home.

"Would you like me to walk you to your "secret "door?"

"Sure, I would love that."

We walked to the door behind the bushes, and I opened the door, ready to go in when Adrian grabbed my wrist.

"Look, I know this coming on way to fast, but I want you to know that I really like you and I'm willing to be in this for the long haul."

Whoah! His abrupt remark kind of caught me off guard. It must have shown all over my face. A look of shock I guessed. I quickly changed the look on my face to something that didn't mirror complete astonishment.

"And," he continued," I really think we could make this work between us. We could work well together and-"

I cut off his rambling by kissing him softly on his perfect lips. "Don't worry," I said. "It will all work out."

And with that I left Adrian and went inside, Lips still burning from his touch.

Adrian'sPOV

I walked away from Rose's house towards my car. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Yes, the plan has been set in motion"

I hung up.

**Ooh a cliffy, I hope you guys are thinking about who it is,,,and what the plan is….okay soo I just want to thank all my readers…oh and VAENA…because I just want to say great minds think alike because when I saw your review I just smiled because from the beginning that was exactly what I was going to do…so I hoped you like my description of him! How does a boring Eddie sound to you guys…okay till next time Tristan Nicole!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you guys soo much for reviewing and reading!

Richelle mead owns all,,,I own none…sadly…very sadly:(

Let's try for ten reviews this time!

Oh and i want to wish every one a happy new year!

And also I just wanted to let you know the ages, because someone had asked, Adrian is 21, Dimitri is 24, and Eddie is 20! So I hope that it clears it up!

RPOV

All night I couldn't stop thinking of that kiss. So simple, yet so perfect. Even though I'd only known him for a few hours I could totally see myself falling for him. I hadn't seen pictures of the other men, but my mother had mentioned that they were very handsome, especially Lord Belikov. In a way I hated the tiring meetings but looking at good looking men did not take a lot of energy. Not at all. Uh uh.

I woke up early the next morning wishing I could see Adrian. I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to get some coffee and discuss things with my father.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad." My parents looked up from their newspapers, and nodded to me. Barely noticing that I was there at all.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you about the other two people coming to meet me. Lord Castile, when is he getting here?" I wanted to know how soon I needed to get ready.

"He should be here before dinner, so you have a while." My mother replied, adding a smile.

I walked out of the kitchen with my coffee, I usually ate tons of food for breakfast but I wasn't hungry for anything. I walked back to my room eager to call Lissa and tell her about my date with Adrian. I was actually surprised that she hadn't called already. I grabbed my blackberry off my vintage table and sat down on my duvet covered bed, and dialed Lissa's number. It rang a few times before I heard her soft voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liss, it's me I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a few hours so we could talk."

"Oh my God, yes! So tell me was he as good as all the women say he is? Eeew, Liss nothing happened, you are so gross. Just come over and I'll tell you everything."

"Okay, I'll be right over, but when I get there you are telling me every detail of your dinner." Lissa said and I could tell she was smiling.

"Actually we- never mind, I'll tell you when you get here."

"No tell me now. What happened? Did-"

I cut her off. "Good bye Lissa I'll see you in a few minutes."

I flopped back on my bed and sighed. I had to decide what to wear for the dinner tonight. I dragged my self off the bed and made my way to my giant closet. I spotted my Modcloth bluebird dress, that was blue with red accents on it. **(on profile)** I also grabbed my Modcloth red-dy to go the distance oxford flats. **(on profile) ** My mother would probably approve of my outfit selection. It was something she would love to see me in, since she was the one who picked it out. At least it would show some leg. All of a sudden I heard Lissa's voice telling me to let her in. I went to my door and opened it. She looked like she could die she was soo excited.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"Well when I got back home from the coffee shop he was waiting for me. So we went and talked in the office."

"So did you guys actually talk in the office, or were you guys too busy for talking?" she waggled her eyebrows.

"Lissa, seriously come on. And yeah we talked for like five seconds before he interrupted and asked me to go to some club called anatomy."

"Anatomy, that sounds sexy." She smiled as she said it.

"Well it was…"I trailed off.

"Omg you actually went?"

"Yeah, well first I said no but then-"

"You remembered what I said." I swear the girl could read minds sometimes.

"Yeah. So after we finished dinner and the parentals finished interrogating Adrian we went to the club. But the weird thing was that I ran into this guy at the club. Oh Lissa, he was soo hot, he looked like one of those incredibly sexy models but he was really tall, like 6'6 or something. "

"Wait rose, you were there with Adrian right? Did Adrian know you were talking to model guy? So I have a proposition. You can go track down the hot dude and I can have Adrian."

"For one Lissa you have a boyfriend, Christian. Remember?" I waved a hand in front of her dazed face. "You know with black hair and blue eyes, Christian Ozera?" Lissa's boyfriend and I didn't get along very well. I think it's because we were too alike. When I really thought about it Christian was the older brother that I never really got to have. He was funny and sarcastic. Yep definitely like me.

"Oh yeah him…darn," she looked slightly sad.

"But," I continued," that plan might not be too bad except he was probably just some tourist who looked like a model. Anyways I have to meet Edison in, omg, half an hour! Shit!" I ran to the closet and grabbed a strapless bra and grabbed the dress. "You have to help me get ready for the dinner. Fast."

I ran to my teal colored bathroom and grabbed my leopard print Chi flat iron and plugged it into the outlet on the wall. I pulled on the dress and sat down so Lissa could straighten my hair. A few minutes passed and she still wasn't done.

"LIss are you almost done? WE have like ten minutes and you still haven't done my makeup. Oh did you plan to stay for dinner cause that would be so great. I'm so nervous." I could feel myself start to sweat. This whole thing was so stressful. Lissa put down the Chi and grabbed some mascara to put on my lashes.

"Okay all done, we better get down stairs before your mother calls for us, and plus I want to see this man meat before you do."

We left the bedroom and walked towards the dinning hall where I could hear my father laughing. What? He never laughed, not even at my mom's cheesy pick up lines. We walked through the room's doorway to see a guy, who looked about twentyish with brown hair and a nice build talking to Dad.

"Rose this is Edison Castile," Edison held out his hand.

"Just Eddie, Rosemarie, its so nice to meet you." He smiled. He had a nice smile.

"Likewise and it's just Rose. And this is my friend LIssa Dragomir."

Lissa smiled and stepped up to shake his hand. He turned to sit at his place at the table when Lissa mouthed something about how he was a hottie. I chuckled to myself. Sometimes I thought we had some kind of telepathy.

I sat as a plate of traditional food was placed in front of me.

An hour passed of awkward conversation and a few weird remarks. I decided Eddie was not the guy I was going to marry. I don't even think my dad liked him that much. He was nice, really nice but he was not husband material for me. More like a big brother or a best friend. Though I didn't feel attracted to him in any way, I hoped we could stay friends. In fact I have the perfect friend to set him up with. Mia. I'd have to call her right away.

I walked him to the door where his car was waiting for him outside.

"Thank you for coming Eddie."

"No thank you dinner was…"

"Awkward" I finished.

"Yeah." He looked at the ground. Eddie was a good guy, and really funny. We just weren't meant for each other.

"But thanks for coming Eddie I really appreciate it."

He kissed me on the cheek and left. I walked back down the hall to my room where Lissa was waiting.

"So?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah not gonna happen Liss. Im gonna call Adrian."

I picked up my phone and dialed his number but the line was busy. I'll call him later I decided.

APOV

"But Dad I don't want to hurt Rose in any way. I really like her. What if she finds out? She will be hurt."

"Son remember what I said, I will cut you off if you don't do this. Sweep her off her feet, she has to pick you. Only you. We have to get closer to the throne. I promise once you get there you can have anything you want. If she doesn't pick you will no longer be in the will. Do you understand?"

"Yes Father."

I hung up the phone, seeing that I had missed Rose's phone call. I guess I better call her.

**Ta dah! So you what'd you think. I know it was kind of boring and I'm sorry I didn't up date sooner but schools a pain…but hey I got my report card yesterday and I made all a's not like that's a surprise but it's a good way to start the weekend. Ill put the outfit on my profile…it is so cute! Okay ill update soon…lets get ten reviews!**

**Til next time!**

**Tristan Nicole3**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Tristan Nicole here!

Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews…they were amazing! I hope the last chapter wasn't too boring but now for the thing you've all been waiting for! ….Dimka is in this chapter! I better get lots of reviews! And a shout out to where im getting all the outfits and ideas! You should check it out they have lots of vintage inspired dresses and accessories. Okay enough rambling…chapter 5

Rpov

I went to bed feeling glad that I had kinda narrowed down the husband search a little.

When I woke I felt groggy and I couldn't go back to sleep. I looked at my alarm clock

3:00 am!

Ugh! No wonder!

I eventually fell back asleep and woke early to eat breakfast. I grabbed a chocolate donut and headed back to my room to get dressed and get ready for my meeting with Lord Belikov. I choose my outfit for the day casually because I expected to change before the dinner. I put on a black tank top, black leggings and cream over dress with a pair of black oxfords and headed to the garden outside my bedroom to relax and surf the web on my apple airbook.

Time passed quickly and I was quite startled when a deep voice woke me from my day dream of Adrian and I on a nude beach in Europe. Wow I have a dirty mind, I'd have to work on that.

"Are you okay?" I knew that voice from some where. I turned around and faced a man I had definitely met before.

Oh my god!

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the guy from anatomy. I mean the god from anatomy.

"Are you lost?" I asked cause I couldn't think of anything else to say to him. I was too in awe of his tight set jaw and perfect cheekbones.

"umm no, You're Rosemarie right, wait we met before ,I thought you were a model. I'm Dimitri Belikov, your mother sent me to look for you. Im here quite early she thought we could have lunch together."

"uhhh."

"Shall we princess, they are waiting for us," he stopped, I'm sure I looked totally paranoid, I was totally freaking out….this was soo freaky.

"Im just confused why were you even at the club?"

"Well my sister Viktoria dragged me to the club…shes just like a tourist, she wanted to hit all the local "It" spots."

I was having a total man vs self conflict here…you know like the ones that your English teacher tells you about in Lit class. That kind. I mean I subconsciously already knew this guy and didn't even know it. I was so nervous and scared and my knees felt weak. I also began to realize that I could probably drown in the dark chocolate pools that were Dimitri's eyes. Wow.

Okay I just want to say im so sorry about how short this is….secondly…im sooooooooo sorry about not updating, school is a pain….i strive for my straight a's so unfortunately school has come first, and partly cause ive had major writers block and have been very lazy. Sorry…but I promise ill update waaaaay sooner…..i know I probably have like one fan now, but thanks for reading and I promise ill upate sooner.

Ps: id love ideas!

Pps: im gonna write another story along side this one….about after LS…expect the first chappie in a few weeks!

Ppps: the outfit is on my profile!

Til next time, Tristan Nicole


	6. authors note

Hey guys, im sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever…I have terrible writers block and I need you to do me a huge favor and tell me what should happen next…im stumped for ideas,,,,ive been watching all kinds of movies but nothing is coming to me…im soo sorry that I haven't updated and I hate that I have to put this authors note up…bear with me guys while I try to get tthis chapter straight, im really trying to get it perfect….

PS…don't forget to review or pm me your ideas for the story.!


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6….sorry it took so long…thank you for the ideas..and thank you to one in particular….youll see when you read it….ill announce who it was who provided me with the idea at the end….so here is the chapter you've been waiting for….thanks for all the ideas again!

RPOV

I followed Dimtri inside to the dining room and we sat down next to each other, saying few words…mom and dad walked in with smiles. My father talked first,

"Oh good I see Dimitri found you."

My mother smiled at me and Dimitri. She seemed to be undressing him with her eyes. Oh goodness my mother is soooo dirty.

I adverted my attention back to my father who was firing questions at my newly arrived suitor.

"so Dimitri have you enjoyed turkey so far?"

"Yeah so far its great, thanks Abe."

Abe? Wait they were on nickname basis already? My father must really like him if he wasn't demanding he be referred to as King Mazur or Your Highness. I was surprised at his attitude towards Dimitri.

My lunch was sat in front of me, trout almondine. I stole a quick glance at Dimitri only to see that he was looking right back at me, I smiled back and dug into my food.

Dinner passed quickly, quicker than the other two. I found my self really listening to Dimitri, his every word. Even more than Adrian and definitely more than Eddie. But maybe it was just the accent, I couldn't tell.

"Roza? Would you like to take a walk with me?"Dimitri asked me after the plates had been taken away and my parents had excused themselves to the living room area.

"yeah, absolutely but what's a Roza?" I looked at him with question in my eyes.

"your name in Russian, Roza." He smiled the most beautiful smile id ever seen.

I took his arm, "Shall we Mr. Belikov?"

"We shall."

We walked out side to the garden in the back of the house. We talked about everything, his homeland, his sisters, his childhood. I was laughing so hard by the time we got to the maze.

"I can't believe your sisters used to dress you up like a Barbie and take pictures of you, that's hilarious, I hope I get to see those one day."

"I hope so too, I mean not the pictures, but I hope I might get to take you to russia one day, cause I promise its not the wasteland you imagine it to be." He chuckled.

"I imagine that its cold, with low dead shrubs, and lots and lots of dry ice and snow."

He laughed again, I liked his laugh, a lot. "Then its definitely not what you imagine, far from it."

"well I just have to see then wont I?" I said with a flirty smile. We had walked a while not really watching where we were going. Dimitri stopped.

"where are we?"

I looked around and faced him," I have no idea…"

**Awwwwwwww…what next….thank you to….for the idea,,,,your idea will carry on to the next chappie too,,,try to keep in mind that I will need a lemon written for me sometime in the future if you want to get a jump start on writing that for me….it needs to be sweet, not to vulgar, and of course have,,,,I wont tell you,,,,whos in it so just use bob or something and ill revise it as needed. I know that these last two chappies have been very short but I promise a 3000 word paragraph next time…..but ill need twenty reviews first,,,or no chpter,,,,thanks again for the reviews they made me write right away…**

**Til next time, Tristan Nicole3**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey guys I know its been a while since ive updated….i didn't get my 20 reviews like I had asked for but I decided to update anyways…don't forget to check out my other story called _think of you_…I think its pretty good…okay dokey so on with the next chapter….

I don't own va….richelle mead does…unfortunately

I looked at dimitri " I have really no idea where in the garden we are, we cant be that far from the house though."

And then as if on cue thunder roared somewhere in the distance, crap… This was not good at all.

Dimitri looked at me, but he didn't look worried, as a matter of fact he was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing its just that you've lived here your entire life yet you have no idea where we are, I just find that amusing."

I could feel rain drops on my face, as we walked through the garden trying to find our way back to the house. Somewhere in between searching, Dimitri's hand found mine.

"Okay cowboy, which way should we try next?"

"How about that way?"

I started to walk in the direction he pointed when he pulled my wrist. The rain was pouring now and my hair was drenched.

I looked up at his gorgeous face wanting to kiss his perfect lips so badly. Then as if he read my mind his lips crashed down on mine. I kissed him back and pressed my body against his tall one. His hands tangled in my already wet locks, our tongues battled for dominance. I felt like the girl in A Cinderella Story, like this was the most perfect kiss ever. Then Dimitri abruptly pulled back.

"Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you, I'm sorry, I-"

I cut him off by smashing my lips to his, cutting off what ever he was about to say next.

This was perfection. Everything disappeared the rain, the fact that we were lost; it was just me and him.

"Rosemarie?" I pulled away from Dimitri to hear someone calling my name, and to see my father walking up to us. "We were getting worried rose you guys have been out here for a while."

"Yeah, we kind of got lost in the garden, still are."

My dad smiled, "See I told you should have gotten outside more when you were little, you would have never gotten lost. Here follow me I'll take you guys back."

I looked at Dimitri reluctantly, I didn't want to leave. My father must have seen this too.

"I didn't say he had to leave, just come inside before you catch a cold."

Thanks dad, you have thoroughly embarrassed me, I'm sure my face was red. Dimitri was just smiling.

The time after that flew by, went back into the living room where Dimitri and dad got into a game of soccer on the tv. We talked a bunch and before I knew it, it was time for Dimitri to leave. I walked him to the door and he kissed me goodbye.

I went back to my room to take my wet clothes the laundry room when my phone rang, it was Adrian.

"Hey." I answered with a smile.

"Hi yourself, I was just thinking to my self how great it would be to invite rose to this great restaurant I know for lunch. What do you say? Lunch tomorrow?" I could almost hear him smiling.

"Yeah sure that'd be fantastic." I didn't really want to go but my mother would want me to.

"Okay I'll pick you up at noon then."

"Okay I'll see you then."

I hung up the phone and called lissa.

APOV

I had just hung up with Rose when my dad called.

"Hello?"

"Hey son, what'd she say?"

"She said yes to lunch tomorrow."

"Good good, okay son get to wooing."

**So there it is chapter 7…I should have chapter 8 up shortly…im sorry its short…but next will be the call with Lissa….dont forget to review and check out my other story think of you,,,,,lets get at least fifteen reviews this time!**

**Til next time,**

**Tristan Nicole**


	9. Author notesorry

Hi guys im sooo sorry I have not updated, my laptop got a bunch of viruses so I haven't been able to update at all….i promise I will update as soon as I can,,,I would love lots of ideas from you guys cause not only was Adrian (my laptop) very sick…ive also been stumped on ideas for the story

Thanks a bunch, Tristan Nicole


End file.
